Harry Potter and the Thunderbird Feathers
by Frontline
Summary: Harry and Ron are in their first year of Auror Training. Kingsley orders them to assist him on an investigation to find a Thunderbird that is being illegally held in Kensington. However, when Kingsley is taken prisoner, they are rescued by an old friend of Dumbledore's. Now, they must work together to find Kingsley and free the Thunderbird.


All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.

'Hemlock and Deadly Nightshade are two of the most common poisons,' Clayton Booth, a grim-faced man with a neat goatee said from where he was standing at the front of the lecture room. 'And there's no antidote. As Aurors, you will need to be vigilant at all times. By next week, I want you all to prepare a report on these poisons, their effects and methods of administration. Well? What are you waiting for? Lesson's over...'

Harry sat back, closing his notebook as Ron slumped on the desk with a groan.

'More homework. This is worse than school...'

#####################

'Thank you for coming, Newt,' Professor Dumbledore said, closing his office door behind him. White-haired with a long beard, he was dressed in rich purple robes, his eyes twinkling when he smiled.

'Of course, sir,' Newt said, his curly brown hair and hesitant smile giving him an awkward air. 'I'll admit, I was surprised to hear from you...'

'Just because you didn't graduate from Hogwarts, Newt, doesn't mean that you're not welcome here. I need your help,' he added, handing him a small stack of photographs. Newt hesitated before taking them, flicking through them quickly.

'Where...were these taken...?'

'In Kensington...'

'I won't let you down, Professor...'

'I know you won't, Newt...'

#####################

'One willow wand, 30 cm, dragon heartstring core...' Harry said, Ron's quill scratching on the parchment as he wrote it down. 'One ash wand...'

'How many more of these are there?' Ron interrupted, Harry pointing to the stack of boxes on the desk behind him.

'Great,' Ron muttered, as the door to the evidence room opened, admitting Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall, dark-skinned man with a serious expression.

'Potter, Weasley,' he said. 'I need you to accompany me on an investigation. We've received evidence that a Thunderbird is being illegally held in Kensington...'

#####################

Kingsley drew his wand, blasting the lock from the door and pushing it open.

'Stay close,' he said, Ron and Harry drawing their own wands, following Kingsley through the door into the dimly lit warehouse. Apart from a crude metal cage in front of them, it was empty.

'So, where's the Thunderbird?' Ron asked, as Kingsley opened the cage door with a squeal of rusty hinges, kneeling down to pick up a white feather.

'They must have been tipped off,' he said, standing up. 'We need to...'

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as a stunning spell caught him in the chest, pitching him backwards against the cage.

'Kingsley!' Harry yelled, as several hooded figures emerged from the shadows with their wands raised.

'Expell...' Harry began, Ron grabbing him and dragging him down behind a crate, the stunning spells whizzing over their heads.

'We need to get to Kingsley,' Harry yelled, leaning out and snapping off a stunning shot at the nearest figure, who deflected it casually with a flick of his wand.

'We can't help him if we can killed, mate,' Ron relied, ducking back as another stunning spell punched through the crate, narrowly missing him.

'Grab the Auror,' one of the figures growled, shoving a man towards the cage. Dragging Kingsley up by his robe, he disapparated with a crack as the other figures moved to surround them.

'Kill them,' one of them said, raising his wand. 'Avad...argh...'

His spell was cut off as a green, winged reptile flew at him, knocking him backwards with his leathery wings, his wand clattering away into the darkness.

'Expelliarmus,' Harry yelled, disarming the nearest figure as the reptile bore another man to the ground with a gurgling scream, it's fangs biting into his neck.

Coming to his feet, Ron flicked his wand towards the last man, who's eyes crossed and he tripped over his own feet before he disapparated. Quickly, Harry swung round, aiming his wand at the green reptile as it swooped towards a curly-haired man in a long raincoat.

'Who are you?' He demanded. 'And what is that thing...?'

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.


End file.
